creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Lei Omaki
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Bea the killer. page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ClericofMadness (Talk) 06:58, February 28, 2012 "See if you can, search if you dare" 12:44, March 29, 2012 (UTC)Thanks for the changes on my text, I did not see all those misspellings"See if you can, search if you dare" 12:44, March 29, 2012 (UTC) It's okay. I thought you left because of me. Don't worry about it. HiddenSpirit 21:12, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Thank You :3 Hi there Lei! I just wanted to say thank you, for keeping me happy at night with the RPing! Usually I get so depressed at night... But you managed to make me happy! Thank you, you are really someone special! You rock! :D Marukaite Chikyuu! Boku Hetalia! 09:03, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the assist! TheKiloton "...I'm waiting for the night to fall..." 10:21, May 7, 2012 (UTC) That's okay, and I just thought you might like it. You know... Hetalia and stuff. :3 Marukaite Chikyuu! Boku Hetalia! 13:43, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Hi there! Thanks for the feedback on 'Knocking'! I appreciate it! ~ Mr. AstroBleme ClericofMadness 17:43, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Short rant about you :) Lei, YOU ARE AWESOME :D You're the closest person to me here in Creepypasta Wiki. I wanna say thank you, you are epic and awesome... Wait, no, epicsome! XD Anyway, thanks, and have a nice day! :3 Marukaite Chikyuu! Boku Hetalia! 06:51, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Aww, okay. I'm sorry to be hearing that, it's okay though. I hope your problem is fixed soon :) "How many times will I be allowed to make mistakes? How many more times will I have to tell the same lies? How many times will I have to watch my friends die?" ~Feliciano Vargas, HetaOni 04:00, June 7, 2012 (UTC) MooseJuice (talk) 05:23, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Just wanted to say thank you for the nice comment on my pasta The Monster's Diary! :) Thanks for the feedback :D Professor Lei, thanks for your feedback really appreciated it. I really thought my pasta sucked cause I don't write stories well, So thanks for giving good comments on it :D Adam Carl Castillo (talk) 16:54, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Ummmm im not good at being social but ill give it a try... um... hey... er... im horrible at being blunt but ill try, your really cool...:) you remind me of my best friend. soo... yeah.. uh.. if you want you can message me on twitter or on here.... :P um my twitter thingy is Anya En Vayne... um..yeah.. well Bye i guess :) sorry that im not too good at talking/being social... but... yeah! AnyaEnVayne (talk) 17:28, August 28, 2013 (UTC)Anya En Vayne17:28, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Its hard to explain but.... You're easy to get along with.... aaannnd.... ummmmm.........i dont know how to explain it..... but.... maybe we should hang out more.... its easier to talk that way..... sorry.... you can Privite Message me on chat if u want... i dont mind...... well.... yeah..... AnyaEnVayne (talk) 16:57, September 3, 2013 (UTC)Anya En VayneAnyaEnVayne (talk) 16:57, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Sorry for making you upset earlier... Hey Lei, it's me Adam. About earlier in chat, screaming at you to leave me alone, I'm really sorry. I'm just pissed off at the time and was irritated. So yeah, I really hope you could forgive me. And I hope that incident earlier doesn't lower the level of our friendship... Start a RIOT! 13:04, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for understanding my situation, and thanks for accepting my apology. I'll see you in chat :D Start a RIOT! 13:31, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Hai Sup Lei, I liek cheez Luv frum pnda Yo yo yo wassup wassup give up the rock -Zoidberg (talk) 08:08, September 28, 2013 (UTC) hee-hee its not weird.... :P its something i would do.... just cause im bored.... Im so excited!! Halloween is just around the corner and im gonna be dressed up as a cat.... :D mwahahahah im such a loser.... :P message me anytime silly :) GO Cats!! AnyaEnVayne (talk) 17:03, October 18, 2013 (UTC)Anya En Vayne dube really oh man seriously Carousel Gizmologist (talk) 11:59, November 8, 2013 (UTC) HAPPY BIRTHDAY HAVWE A HAPPY FUCKING 8IRTHDAY, LEIAM. YOU FUCKING AWVESOME PERSON YOU. ENJOY IT. CAUSE YOU JUST GET OLDER FROM HERE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *floats away whispering something about spiderman boxers and bible fanfiction* ♒Castiels Nipples♒ howv about you just givwe me your number? 17:07, November 8, 2013 (UTC) A Simple Joke, For You You wanna know what's corny? <---- This Corn. More jokes of the one, and only, grape himself! Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring. (talk) 22:41, November 28, 2013 (UTC) Hi Haw's it gawin? Yo yo yo wassup wassup give up the rock -Zoidberg (talk) 10:02, December 13, 2013 (UTC) WHY DID YOU KICK ME AND BAN ME FROM THE CHAT!!!!!!! :( FROM:CORNCHEASEGAMER Badmin >:( yu ar stupid admin u so bogus and shitface SparkOfLife (talk) 08:38, June 9, 2014 (UTC) : Mystreve (talk) 11:42, June 9, 2014 (UTC) I´ve had fucking ENOUGH O hai. I. Am. STILL. BANNED. This ain´t funny, and if you keep banning me, then i´ll quit this fucking wiki! Handsome Doge (talk) 19:16, June 9, 2014 (UTC) i was kidding Hai~ It's been a while and chat is back :-) How about we meet on chat and do some catching up? Will tomorrow ever come? Will I make it through the night? Will there ever be a place for the broken in the light? (talk) 17:01, September 17, 2014 (UTC) Max's pasta My pasta Hi my names John and just a couple days ago I found my grandpa's dream journal and there was some rather, creepy things in it some just down right weird. I thought maybe some one would be interested in it and seeing how creepy it is I decided to put it onto Creepy pasta Wiki. I have copied what I think are some of the most interesting parts, so well enjoy reading and try not to get a little freaked out. 20/5/1964 The dream started of with me lying on a metal table I could here distorted voices and screams followed by what sounded like a siren. I blink and then find me in the same room but this time with no sound and a large figure standing in front of me but I couldn't make out his or her's face it literally just looked like a dead shadow. 21/5/1964 When the dream started I was sitting in a chair, a wooden chair sitting in front of a static screen. As I sit in the chair for what feels like forever I then hear almost non existent whispers repeating over and over again until then the computer screen turns off and everything turns into black. I then see a small white bright, it was the only thing visible at the time, it then starts to get bigger and bigger until it covers my entire vision. It then turns pure blood red. 22/5/1964 The dream starts and all I see is black I then hear footsteps and a heart beating, then a flash of light blinds me and reveals a large brain hanging by a rusted chain connected to the black roof. I freeze and then see myself walking towards the brain with a knife, my eyes unable to move as I see myself at least what I think is myself carve the knife into the large brain and cutting chunks out of it. The other me then walks up in front of me slowly with a bloody knife and raises it up above his head, I then hear an alarm as the other me covers my entire vision and smiles. Now I know this is a dream journal but after I woke up at around 3:00 in the morning I couldn't move all I could do was move my eyes around. I then felt my head sweat heavily as my brain, beats faster and louder than anything before I then closed my eyes and fell back asleep. but had no dream. 23/5/1964 As my dream starts I notice I'm sitting on my bed with my old school friend sitting on top of a metal table in front of me. I look down and see sleeping bags on the floor three of them, I then sit on the floor on top of the sleeping bags I then feel myself able to control myself in the dream I stand up but then feel my old school friend grab my leg and pull me towards him I struggle trying to break free of the clutches of his cold rock like hand. As I struggle I hear a man yelling "YES, YES, DO IT, DO IT, DO IT!" Until I give up my friend pulls me towards him and then licks me and lays me down on the metal table he was sitting on. 24/5/1964 The dream started of with me lying on a metal table I could here distorted voices and screams followed by what sounded like a siren. I blink and then find me in the same room but this time with no sound and a large figure standing in front of me but I couldn't make out his or her's face it literally just looked like a dead shadow. Wait did I just write the same dream that I had when I started this damn thing? 25/5/1964 When the dream starts I feel my skin touch cold metal. I open my eyes and see I'm In a cage with every member of my family standing around me but one of the many people was not someone in my family it was my old school friend standing, dead still smiling staring into my soul. He then walks up to the cage with blood over his feet and whispers "see, just see him, see it, see you" Hi sorry to interrupt but as I am copying this I swear I keep hearing voices and this guy keeps hanging out around my house. Also just to note for some reason a couple of the pages were scribbled over and torn out so some days might be skipped. 27/5/1964 As the dream starts I see a man standing in front of a lake. I slowly walk over to him and tap him on the shoulder, he turns around and smiles. The man was wearing a suit and had a top hat on with a suitcase in his left hand. He then look up to the sky and says "Amazing isn't it" He pauses for a second and then say's "How we cant see him" I stare at him in shock and say frightened "Who?" He looks back at me and pulls a small device out of his pocket and then taps on it. Right as he taps on it his eyes turn red and random people appear everywhere around me all with bloodshot eyes, all holding an object, the only objects that I can remember where a clock, a phone, a cup and an hour glass. Hi there I know just before this dream I wrote about a man hanging around my house and me hearing voices but I just received a picture in my mail, when I saw it I literally could not look away. Here it is. Hi I have stopped posting the dreams because well there all gone all pages in the journal are just pure blank with the words see him written all over every page. I only noticed this just after the doorbell rang yesterday. I answered the door and saw a man the same man that had been hanging around my house since I started the journal, he was just standing there he then says to me "You saw him." The door then slammed shut and when I opened it back up he was gone, gone from our dreams... Ban time I forgot to specify the exact time, lol. :p I'll be coming back on December 1. Kaitlin Let's talk! ♥ · go to hell i fucking hate you. you little bitch you arent in charge of shit. i dont know wha the fucking rules are ok you asshole. but thing is you suck leave me the fucck alone. what did i ever do to huh. you ruined fucking every thing you snitch you are satans bitch. sincerly videogameguy67 Hello. I am here to notify you of an issue I found while trying to upload Hex FF, my first creepypasta, to the wiki. Upon trying to save the page, it notifies me that "The modification you tried to make was aborted by an extension hook". If info on this issue could be provided so I could solve it on my computer or even have the problem solved completely, that would be appreciated. Thanks. --Glitch Trainer MangleMan25 (talk) 23:54, January 30, 2018 (UTC)